Edward and Christmas lights don't mix well!
by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01
Summary: A oneshot about Edward attempting to put up Christmas lights! This is supposed to be kinda funny. The idea came from a song fan fic The Twelve Pains of Christmas by: ShinningSilverLove! Please R&R!
1. Edward and Christmas Lights

**Hey! Thanks for reading. Please review and this is a one-shot...**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!:( I also, do not own most of the plot because it was in a song fan fic. The person who owns the story is ShinningSilverLove!!! This person gave me the idea!**

**Thank you to all of the people who are reviewing my other stories and this one!**

Edward POV

It was about 2 week until Christmas. I was really happy because this was our(Bella and I) first actual Christmas together. I was sitting on the couch while the girls drug Bella shopping and was listening to some music when Esme came in.

"Edward, would you mind putting up the Christmas lights this year? Carlisle is really busy and Emmett shouldn't be trusted with lights after what happened the last time..." Esme said nicely.

"Sure Esme, I would love to!"

So I got ready and got out the lights not knowing what I was getting myself into. We always have the best lights out because we have tons of money to spend. But, we haven't replaced the lights in like 10 years.

I tested all of them and they worked. I started putting up the lights at human speed and it all went according to plan. First I put up the ones on the gutters with a tall ladder. Then I get to the awning and start putting those on. Soon I run out of extension cords so I go ask Esme for help.

"umm Esme, I need more extension cords."

"They are in the garage!" She snickers.

I go out to the garage and start looking for them... but I cant find any. Damn it we don't have any more. What in the hell happened to them?

"WHAT?!?!? WE DON'T HAVE ANY EXTENSION CORDS??" I screamed into the house.

"Sorry Edward, we don't. Call Alice and have her bring some home."

I get out my phone and call Alice. She says she has already seen it and is dropping it by before heading to the mall. Once she brought me about 20 extension cords, I went back to work.

After I got the awning done, I started on the bushes. I finished the bushes in no time and then started put up the little decorations. Since we have about a million decorations, I started with the one's that you have to pound into the ground. I first put the snowman one and the Santa out and then go to work on the reindeer. Soon I was done with that and put up the one's that hang on the house and the railings. About an hour later it was all done.

The girls were home by then and were upstairs doing god knows what while I get ready to plug in the lights. I plug in the lights and it glows until suddenly all of them start flashing. I fix that problem and think I am done with the lights. Then all of a sudden they start flashing again.

"NOW WHY IN THE HELL ARE THEY FLASHING?!?" I scream angrily.

Finally I find the problem and quickly fix it. After I was done, I stood back to admire my work since everything was in place and was lit up. Of course, once again I spoke too soon. Just then Emmett comes out.

"Wow good job bro..." Emmett says patting me on the back.

Suddenly, one light goes out which causes them all to go out.

"One light goes out, then they all go out!" I grumble as I try to figure out the problem.

Meanwhile, Emmett is laughing his ass off behind me. It really wasn't helping any.

I find the problem and turn the lights off to fix it. I tried turning the lights back on and when I did the whole house went black. Oh crap, maybe I shouldn't have done that. **(AN: No duh Edward... you shouldn't have done that!)**

"Someone get a flashlight, I blew a fuse!" I scream at my family.

"Man, bro I think you blew a few fuses if you know what I mean." Emmett said as he broke out in laughter along with the rest of my family.

Carlisle brings out a flashlight and the 2 of us go to work. Finally after about 20 minutes we figured out the problem. I found out that I didn't blow the fuse, I blew something else out. All in all, we figured it out and got the lights working.

That was one Christmas boo-boo my family will never let me live down...

**AHAHA!! That was so fun to write. This is going to stay a one-shot unless someone gives me another good idea to do. Again this idea was from ShinningSilverLove and not mine... Also please read that story. It's called The Twelve Pains of Christmas. R&R please!**

**One more thing, please read my other story Truth or Dare Vampire Style... I will update soon.**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01**


	2. Author's Note

****

Ok, I just wanted to say that this will remain a one-shot due to my other Christmas stories!

For anyone who liked this story read Christmas at the Cullens or Notes and the Cullen's Not Such a good Idea! (The first chapter is about Christmas!)

Also, read my other story Truth or Dare Vampire style, which is basically truth or dare and then now I'm doing Couple's truth or dares!

Please read my other stories and review, cause it makes me happy:)

-Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01


End file.
